A Little Havoc Among Friends
by WildHorseFantasy
Summary: It's one thing for Peter's new boss to watch him like a hawk. It's another to make him keep missing a dinner dates with Elizabeth just to file evidence. Mess with Peter Burke and you mess with his friends too. Set early season 4.


**~ Disclaimer: I don't own White Collar. I'm just sharing my imagination for fun, not profit. ~**

Neal had just dropped by with a cake she'd ordered from 'The Greatest Cake' for an event. It was just one way he was bending over backward to make up the for the trouble he'd gotten Peter into. Elizabeth was did not look happy.

"Something wrong with the cake?" He owned The Greatest Cake. He didn't think they'd gotten the order wrong.

"No. It's that Agent Patterson."

Neal winced. "I'm sorry."

She patted his arm. "I know. I'm not blaming you." She sighed. "Peter and I had tickets to that show tonight. The one sold out. Then at the last minute, Patterson dumps a load of work on him that has to be done by tomorrow. It's impossible. He'll be there all night! That man makes it impossible to plan anything."

Neal scowled. "I know. Mozzie looked into him. He's a stickler for time clocks, checking in, not out."

"Peter told me how he reacted when you brought him lunch."

Neal shook his head. "We eat in the so called picnic area as they call it. Personally I say it looks like the prison yard. And in spite of protestations to the contrary, Peter has that look of a newbie to the system facing years staring at those walls."

"It's his job. He'll do what he has too." Elizabeth sighed. "At least as long as he's not given up on it being temporary."

"I have no intention of rocking the boat. I didn't want to go to begin with. And I'm relieved to be home." Satchmo came up to him, wagging his tail, and Neal rubbed his ears.

"I know. But it sounds like someone is just looking for excuse. Even Hughes gave him that impression."

"If only we could divert this guy's attention off Peter. I wonder is he really a first class jerk, or did he get promised a promotion?"

"I get the idea from Peter he's just a cog in the system of justice."

"And he wants to grind Peter down to that level. I know I'd snap."

She smiled. "Peter has to much discipline to snap out of boredom."

* * *

That night Neal paced in his apartment, fretting. He could work cases fine without Peter hanging over his shoulder. But he did miss him and his stomach twisted with guilt at the idea that Peter might be trapped working for Patterson, bored senseless, indefinitely.

"What's wrong with you?" Mozzie was sampling Neal's wine and studying a canvas he'd started on The painting started sunny but storm clouds rolled in the distance. At least, that is what it looked like so far.

"I hate feeling helpless. If it were up to me I'd give this Agent Patterson a taste of his own nitpicking medicine. But anything I do could blow back on Peter." He huffed.

"He is wound pretty tight. I've heard of running a tight ship but really. To expect a guy whose finished one job, has one minute left in his shift and it's too late to start the next just to stand there until the clock ticks one minute, …." Mozzie paused to swallow. "Well, this is why your standard working world is not my style, my friend."

Mozzie's brown eyes blinked at Neal.

"Clocks." Neal muttered. He shook his head.

"What?"

"Nothing."

"No it isn't. You've got an idea."

"I can't. If it blew back on Peter...Patterson has seen me..."

"He doesn't know me. I doubt the Suit would rat me out."

Neal's eyes widened. "Why Moz, are you admitting you trust Peter?"

Mozzie huffed reluctantly. "Well, only in some things. So, what's your idea?"

Operation Distraction commenced immediately. It started with Mozzie researching his target and following him.

"Wow. Not exactly a distinguished career this." Moz shook his head.

"That won't help Peter much. If anything, knowing Peter is better than he is might egg him on."

"No, but knowing he's as predictable as a swiss watch. He has the same habits, same places to eat every day...boy, this guy could use some excitement in his life."

"I'd be happy to bust up his routine, but I doubt he'd thank me. And he's got one of my best friends in his sights."

"I on the other hand am anonymous." Mozzie smiled. "And havoc is my specialty."

Neal smirked.

"What?"

"I just pictured his reaction if he knew who'd been in his evidence warehouse. He'd have a fit."

Mozzie smiled mysteriously. "I am the kid in the candy store. Only for you and your friends did I restrain myself."

Neal snickered. Never mind having a fit. The man would go into a dead faint if he knew the likes of Mozzie had pawed through his evidence!

Mozzie didn't leave a trace when he broke into his target's vehicle. It wasn't moved at all. Nothing seemed different. But hidden within was a small, homemade gadget that allowed him to connect to the electronics and mess with the GPS, clock and radio. Nor did he leave a trace when he broke into his house.

Patterson's alarm clock went off early. He had his coffee but was still groggy. He decided to stop at his favorite coffee cafe. He bumped into a balding man with glasses who stepped into his path and gasped as he spilled coffee all over him. "Oh I'm so sorry!" Mozzie made a great show of cleaning the man off. "Let me get you another." Fuming, Patterson glared at him as Mozzie went back to the counter. He came back with another coffee. Still groggy hours and with a slight headache, he didn't realize that someone had switched his home coffee with decaf, nor that his klutzy fellow customer had done the same. He didn't even notice his phone, watch and wallet had mysteriously vanished .

The next day was memorable to the Evidence Warehouse personnel as the first in their history when their boss was late. His clock said he had plenty of time, right up until his GPS warned of traffic jams all along the shortest route. So he went the long way. He tried to turn on the radio, but it alternated between static and hard screaming rock music. He was not into that and the volume seemed broken too. Then he glanced at his watch, saw the time, compared it to with his phone on a stop light and rushed it when he saw the car clock was wrong. His reward was a speeding ticket.

Neal took Peter his lunch. Eyes alert for the pesky agent, Neal caught sight of him rushing around. "What's up with him?"

They went outside and sat at the picnic table.

"He was late. The agents say it's the first time ever."

"He got a speeding ticket."

"How do you know?"

"I walked past his car on the way in. I saw it on the dash."

It wasn't until lunch was over and Neal gone that Peter wondered how Neal knew which was the agent's car.

"Burke I need you to get these done by..."

Peter winced. He and El had plans again and it was already four thirty.

Another agent waved. "Someone on the phone for you, Sir."

"Why don't they just call my..." That was when Patterson realized his cell phone was gone. He hustled off to take the call without telling Peter the assignment.

"Yes, I'll be there in..." He swore to the consternation of the agent on the other end of the line. His watch was gone too! He hadn't just misplaced his phone, he'd been robbed!

He rushed out, intent on returning to the coffee shop and finding out about his pickpocket.

"Hey, your back." The friendly barista said. "You dropped these."

Patterson's jaw dropped as he picked up his phone, watch and wallet. He flipped through and found nothing was missing.

"What do you mean dropped? Someone stole them!"

The woman shrugged. "Hey, all I know is they were on the counter when you left."

He sputtered, shook his head.

"There's a man that needs to learn to count his blessings." The blond barista shook her head at his retreating back. "You'd think he'd be happy someone returned his stuff."

Patterson arrived back at the warehouse, realizing suddenly he'd forgotten to give Peter his next assignment and it was due, again, by morning. He hustled out, not noticing until he was indoors that the place was too quiet. Where was everyone? He stared at the clock in shock. It was after five o clock already? He looked at his watch and phone. They confirmed it! He winced. There was no-one to blame if that evidence failed to get logged in on time but himself. He'd not assigned it before he left. What kind of agent was he to panic over a missing wallet! He grabbed the phone. He had to get Burke back here!

"Thank you so much for getting these tickets, Neal!" Elizabeth looked radiant.

"I don't dare ask how." Peter stared at the sold out tickets.

"It wasn't illegal."

"I'll take your word for it." Peter nodded, knowing it may not be illegal but was likely in the gray area.

"Never mind. You guys have a good time." Neal slapped Peter on the back, lightly lifting his phone. Peter hurried out the door. "C'mon before my boss calls me for something that just can't wait."

"You go ahead. I've got some leftovers for Neal."

She pointed him at the fridge. "They're labeled." She grinned.

Neal showed her Peter's phone, grinning, then switched the phone off and winked at Elizabeth as he dropped it into her purse. She winked back.

Neal watched them drive off before hopping in a cab with the leftovers heading for home.

Patterson snarled at his phone. His cell flat refused to work. Peter's number was going straight to voice mail when dialed from the land line. None of the other numbers were going through properly either. This was bad. He sighed as he returned to his car. The engine whined but didn't start. He glared at it, banging his head lightly on the steering wheel before getting out. He stared into the engine but he didn't really know enough about cars. Everything looked fine. He went back inside to call for a tow truck. Reluctantly he sat down before the extra work load. He may as well get to it. It would be awhile before the truck arrived.

Neal strode through the door, to find Mozzie with a cake and wine waiting. "Did it work?"

"All the way. I turned Peter's phone off and gave it to Elizabeth. No way Agent Patterson ruins it for them tonight."

"Nope, tonight he has to do his own busy work."

"Moz, what exactly did you do? Are you sure he can't trace it back?"

"I dumped his phone in water while it was on, after ordering a hundred pizzas to the homeless shelter using his credit card."

Neal laughed, hand over his mouth. "He'll look like a real Scrooge if he contests it."

"Bet he does though."

"And the car?"

"Got back my secret hacker weapon and … ah... pulled a few wires. He may as well get started on the busy work. It'll take awhile for the tow truck to get there."

Neal picked up a glass of wine and clinked it with Mozzie's. "To helping friends."


End file.
